I realise now
by Fanficiongirl66
Summary: When Dr. D is gets hurt in a lair explosion what will Shego do and what will happen between the two? Rated T may be changed later. Please read and review! :) thanks (should this be continued?)


**_I Realise Now._**

**A/N: Rated T for mild violence and adult themes, may be changed later on depending on where the story goes. Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KP, if I did it would not have ended.**

-  
_Chapter 1!_  
-

I ran as fast as I could through the burning building, although it was hard with Dr. Drakken slumped over my back. Kim Possible had just blown our Carribean lair to pieces and Dr. D didn't make it out on time. So I ran back in to save him. I don't know why I went back for him, but working and living with someone for six years, makes it hard to leave them to die. What the hell do I do now? "..._Mel_." I said out loud.  
"Sh...Shego?" Drakkens awake! That means if I can get him to Mel fast enough he _might_ not die. "Who's Mel?" He asks weakly,  
"My cousin, she's a doctor and she lives about ten minutes away." I tell him.  
I put him in the pasengers seat of my green convertible and throw myself in to the drivers. I race out of the drive way, we're there in about five minutes thanks to my reckless driving, I pick him up and run through the front door, it's raining so we are both damp but I don't care.  
"MEL?" I shout, she comes running down the hall at lightning speed.  
"What's wrong Ems? Who's this?" She asks frantically.  
"No time, just fix him!" My voice is scratchy, and I have tears in my eyes? What is happening to me?  
"Okay, put him on the dinning table." She says and starts to jog back down the hall "I'll get my first aid kit"

When she comes in to the kitchen she has a very large box of medical equiptment, when she said first aid kit I did not expect a small one, she always keeps the essentials to hand incase, as she puts it 'go and get myself blow up'. "What happened to him?" She asks me,  
"Kim possible blew up our lair and he didn't get away in time." My voice still shakes and there are tear welling up but I manage to suppress them.  
"Then how is he here?" Then a sudden look of realisation comes to her face, "you saves him didn't you?"  
"Yes, but we can get all mushy later now just fix him!"  
"Okay, what's his name?" She asks nonchalantly, but she doesn't know how much of a tricky question this is for villains,  
"Erm, well his _professional_ name is Dr. Drakken." I answer hoping it will be enough, she just gives me a glare, our glares are definatly a family thing. People say if looks could kill, anybody who meet our family would be dead.

An hour later, she has removed several pieces of glass from his chest, gave him stitches and got me to carry him to the guest bedroom. I walk to the living room where I see Mel watching the TV. "Thanks, I know you don't approve of our...line of work, but thanks." She stands up and gives me a tight hug.

"Just because I don't like what you _do_, doesn't mean you won't always be my little cousin Ems"  
"I'm only a year younger!" I say laughing  
"Well I'm more mature." She says sticking her tongue out at me,  
"Well I'm a better fighter." I say egniting my hands, "and I know 11 different styles of martial arts."  
"Tooshè" then we fall down on to the sofa in fits of giggling.

Then he walks in, bandaged and bruised, but looking tremendously upbeat. I stand up and straighten my pyjamas out, "Feeling better Doc?" I say  
"Yes, thank you" he says Turing to Mel, "I didn't catch your name?"  
"Melonie, but everyone just calls me Mel." Then she looks at me, "Emily, why haven't you mentioned your amazing cousin before?" She asks sarcastically  
"Mel!" I half shout  
"What have I done?" She asks "I was being sarcastic Ems."  
"Mel!" I half shout again, "Name!"  
"Seariously Ems, how long you known this guy? Five years?"  
"Six" I correct her,  
"Six _years_ and you haven't told him your name. Do you know his?"  
"Yes." I'm annoyed with her, but I know she's right, after all six years is a long time to know someone without telling them your name.  
"Where you never curious?" She asks Dr. D,  
"Well...I always thought it was just, Shego." He says shyly. I never let him in to my personal life before. He lets me in to his, I know his name, I have met his mother, and I even go to his mothers _house_ when she invites us for dinner, yet the most personal thing he knows about me is my birthday, only because he insisted I tell him.

We stand in since for a while, "I'm going to bed, Dr. D's in my usual room so will I take the second or the third spare?" I ask Mel,  
"Third, the second ones a mess, and I'm sorry Ems"  
"It's okay, goodnight Mel, night Doc."  
I walk up the stairs to the third spare bedroom, it's nice but I like my usual one better, this one is blue and ocean themed, it makes me unsettled, because even though many people think I am fearless, I am scared of open water. I can't use my powers in water, so that makes me vulnerable and I don't like that.

**A/N: New chapter up soon! Please review!**


End file.
